Blood, Ice, and Steel
by Ferra Rii
Summary: For IHAFest March : Air―Dengan penuh keraguan, setitik air mata, ia mulai mendayung, meninggalkan pulau yang menimbun kisah pendeknya dalam-dalam. AU/Mentions for Gore/For Ryuna Ohime's Challenge : 7 Days/VeneRoma/Pirate!Romano/Pirate!UK


**Early Notes** : Disini Veneziano dan Romano bukan saudara atau pun memiliki hubungan terkait dengan hubungan keluarga. Karena itu saya nggak akan bilang saya nulis Itacest, tapi sebagai **Veneziano x Romano**. ( iye, saya nggak salah nulis kok. ) Dan... Disini Romano sangat... sangat berbeda. Mungkin OOC banget.

Oh ya, dan sedikit menyinggung tentang filosofi kepercayaan Tuhan. Tak ada maksud SARA atau menghina sama sekali, apalagi bermaksud menghancurkan _image_ para misionaris.

* * *

><p><strong>1713<strong>

**Malta**

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan terengah-engah, raut wajah puas terpancar di wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa juga tersenyum penuh dengan makna.

Ia melompat turun dari kapalnya yang teramat besar, mendarat pada pasir putih yang landai dari pantai tak bernama ini. Dengan mantap, segera melangkahkan kakinya kepada sosok yang telah menunggunya di tepi pantai itu.

Mata _hazel_-nya berkilat, menunjukkan sisi rakus entah darimana. Seringai kejamnya masih tetap terpasang di bibirnya yang halus dan mencekat. Menatap dalam dan keji pada sang _Spaniard_ yang masih duduk dengan santainya, lengkap dengan senyuman manis nan misterius yang selalu lekat di wajahnya itu.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang menjemputku, Lovi."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lovi itu mengubah raut mukanya menjadi rautnya yang biasa, raut kejenuhan. Inilah mengapa ia cukup benci dengan bajak laut dari Spanyol yang tak tahu diri dan hanya tahu bagaimana cara memasang senyum sok manis itu di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku tak membutuhkanmu, aku tak akan bersusah-payah datang kemari, _idiota_." ucapnya, dengan sinis dalam bahasa ibunya, bahasa Italia, "Dan sudah kukatakan, namaku Vargas. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama sok imut seperti itu, Carriedo sialan."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Carriedo itu kembali melantunkan tawanya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan sang _Italian_, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sorot mata malasnya kembali terjatuh kepada pelaut dari Itali ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau dariku, _Vargas_?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, _Italian_ satu itu segera menyatakan maksudnya, "Aku ingin membawamu ke _New World_, benua baru itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

Sang _Italian_ menghela nafasnya. Memang susah untuk tidak mengatakan maksudnya kepada sang _Spaniard_ brengsek satu ini, "Ada yang kuinginkan dari si Alis Tebal satu itu."

Sang _Spaniard_ tertawa keras. Senyum manisnya yang berkesan sadis di saat yang bersamaan ikut terpancar di wajahnya. Membuat sang _Italian_ bingung akan reaksi mendadak yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki di depannya itu.

"Heh bodoh, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Ia masih terus melantunkan tawanya, hingga matanya berair. Terus tertawa dan tertawa, sampai akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhasil menghentikan tawanya yang dahsyat itu.

"Kau tahu, _Señor_ Vargas. Yang akan kau temui nanti hanyalah kematian."

Merasa kesal, sang _Italian_ mengarahkan pedangnya kepada _Spaniard_ satu itu, "Jangan remehkan aku," katanya dengan penuh rasa sinis, "Anggap saja si Kapten Alis Tebal itu memang penguasa tujuh lautan, tapi aku tak akan tunduk dengan mudah padanya sebab aku harus membalaskan perbuatan semena-menanya setelah membakar dermagaku. Dan karena itulah aku hendak _menggunakan_ bantuanmu saat ini."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak hanya mau membalas dendam kepadanya kan? Sebab alasanmu itu terdengar tak masuk akal sama sekali."

Lovino Vargas pun terdiam.

"Kau menginginkan 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki olehnya, benar kan aku?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blood, Ice, and Steel<span>**

_For IHAFest March : Air_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Age of Empires III © Ensemble Studios_

**WARNING**

AU/For **Ryuna Ohime**'s Challenge : 7 Days/roman picisan/un-beta-ed/Mentions of Gore/**_(maybe)_**Extremely OOC/Explicit Languages/fast-paced/VeneRoma/Implied USUK/Implied SpaMano/Pirate!Romano/Pirate!UK/Pirate!Spain

_Now Listening to **Age of Empires III – Battle Soundtrack**_

* * *

><p><em>Asal kau tahu saja, kau tak akan bisa merebut apa saja yang kupunya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1714<strong>

**Bahamas**

Riuh rendah para awak kapal di dermaga ini terdengar dari kejauhan. Terkadang suara orang yang bersahut-sahutan juga semakin meramaikan dermaga yang memang ramai oleh orang-orang dari Spanyol. Maklumlah, pulau ini adalah pulau jajahan Spanyol, maka sudah wajar kan jika banyak sekali orang-orang Spanyol disini?

Tapi tentu saja, tak ada orang Spanyol yang bisa membuat mereka tunduk ketimbang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Lelaki bajak laut yang dirumorkan pernah mengimbangi Kapten Kirkland, seorang _Englishman_ yang sangat kuat, dan rumornya merupakan kapten penguasa tujuh lautan yang saat ini tengah berada di _New World_, Amerika, sedang mengurusi urusan kolonialisme Inggris di _New World_ ini. Semua orang tak perlu bertanya lagi, apabila sang Carriedo bertemu dengan Kirkland, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan mengundang pertarungan hebat lagi.

Hanya saja, yang mereka tak tahu, bahwa kali ini, Kapten Carriedo sedang tak mempunyai bisnis apa pun dengan si Kapten Alis Tebal satu itu, melainkan sang _Italian_ yang tak dikenal, yang mengikuti di belakang _Spaniard_ beringas satu itu dengan gayanya yang angkuh, penuh dengan harga diri.

Setiap kali Antonio berjalan, akan selalu ada orang yang berhenti sesaat, lalu tunduk, memberikan hormat padanya. Sementara yang dihormati, hanya berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh, seperti sedang berjalan di depan kebun rumahnya sendiri tanpa ada apa pun. Lelaki dengan _iris toxic green_ itu sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini sehingga tidak ada sesuatu pun yang spesial dengan yang kali ini juga.

"_Bene_, aku tak menyangka kau akan sepopuler ini di _L'Avana_ ini." **[1]**

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa kecil, menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya akan ekspresi sang _Italian_ yang berusaha nampak keren ini, "Kalau kau berkata demikian, artinya kau masih belum bisa mengerti dunia luar ini, _mi querido._" **[2]**

"Menjijikkan."

Kedua orang ini berjalan tanpa mengutarkan sepatah kata pun hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah yang tergolong cukup besar… katakanlah _mansion_ di tepi pantai. Dua orang itu segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak cukup dalam di _mansion_ tersebut, dan segera, sang _Spaniard_ pemilik _mansion_ itu pun mempersilakan tamu-nya untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang besar, yang melengkapi sebuah meja kayu bergaya _Art-Nouveau_. Kedua orang berbeda kebangsaan ini pun duduk berhadapan, setelah si tuan rumah menuangkan seluruh isi dari sebuah laci pada meja kayu tersebut. Mulai dari peta, sketsa, dokumen-dokumen, hingga beberapa set pisau lempar serta _lighter_, semua lengkap berada di meja itu.

"Apa ini?"

Antonio tersenyum, lalu menunjukkan beberapa lembaran yang sudah sedikit kusam, dan tercium aroma kopi dari lembaran-lembaran kertas kusam itu. Yang pertama ia tunjukkan adalah sebuah kertas dengan sketsa wajah seorang dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan, mengenakan _eye-patch_ di mata kanannya, lengkap dengan alis tebal yang sangat _eye-catching_, "Ini sasaranmu, si kapten Alis Ulat Bulu itu, Arthur Kirkland." Kemudian, ia pun mencari-cari pada beberapa lembar lainnya, laul menunjukkan lembaran selanjutnya berupa sketsa seseorang dengan setangkai rambut yang mencuat di kepalanya, bermata biru dan ekspresi yang sangat _happy-go-lucky_, "Dan ini anak buah kesayangan si Kirkland itu, Alfred F. Jones." Antonio pun menyodorkan sebuah tomat merah ranum ke hadapan Lovino, secara ia tahu, bahwa mereka berdua memiliki makanan favorit yang sama, "Kau mau tomat?"

Lovino pun menyambar tomat yang diberikan oleh sang _Spaniard _tanpa kata-kata atau ucapan terima kasih, sembari mengamat-amati dua gambar itu, beserta dengan deskripsi serta data tentang dua orang ini berdasarkan sumber yang didapatkan oleh sang _Spaniard_. Ia terus membacanya, sembari sang _Spaniard_ bercuap-cuap mendeskripsikan beberapa info pribadi yang tak tertuliskan pada data-data di atas kertas yang ia pegang.

"Si Ulat Bulu itu memiliki satu anak buah kesayangan. Rumornya, mereka juga terlibat dalam hubungan asmara." Antonio memulai pembicaraannya, " Alfred F. Jones ini yang kumaksud, dia yang selalu menjadi tameng bagi Raja Tujuh Lautan satu itu. Jadi jika harus kusimpulkan, daripada kau harus takut dengan kemampuan fisik sang Kapten, kau harus lebih berjaga-jaga untuk menghadapi _American_ ingusan satu ini." lalu mempertunjukkan sebuah peta yang digambar dengan amat rapi, "Dan ini adalah peta di sekitar perairan dimana mata air itu berada. Kau bisa mencoba masuk melalui jalan kecil, atau kalau kau merasa armadamu sudah cukup kuat, kau bisa menerobos dari jalur depan, dimana si Jones itu biasanya akan menjaga."

Sang _Italian_ jatuh dalam keheningan. Berpikir akan pilihan manakah yang terbaik. Sebisa mungkin, ia tak mau menghabiskan terlalu banyak tenaga. Sayang nyawa.

"Aku pilih jalur belakang." Lalu melingkari peta tersebut dengan tinta merah, "Aku tak mau rugi terlalu banyak. Apalagi aku masih belum benar-benar mengenal lapangan main kita yang satu ini."

"Heh, kau benar-benar Lovino Vargas yang biasanya, penuh dengan pertimbangan," lalu membereskan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang amat berantakan di atas meja kayu itu, "Walau aku harus katakan, semua taktik serta rencana yang sudah kau beberkan padaku melalui surat-surat _cinta_-mu itu benar-benar sangat indah dan… katakanlah, kau membuatku terkesan."

"Dasar idiot." Sang _Italian_ pun beranjak keluar, "Aku tak mau mendengar celotehan apa pun lagi dari seorang bodoh macam dirimu. Segera persiapkan armada yang sudah kuminta padamu jauh-jauh hari yang lalu, dan sekarang akan kusiapkan persiapan terakhir untuk anak-anak kapalku. Sebaiknya kau siapkan juga bagianmu sekarang, brengsek."

"Sebelum itu, aku tanya dulu padamu," Antonio menarik tangan sang _Italian_ yang terkenal dengan temperamen buruknya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dari dia? Yah, aku tahu dia sudah membakar dermagamu, tapi untuk apa kau mau merebut _ini_ darinya?"

Lovino menatap heran kepada Antonio, seolah sudah merasa bahwa perompak asal Spanyol ini seharusnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya, "Yang kutahu adalah jika seseorang sudah mengambil apa yang berharga dariku, aku harus menarik kembali apa yang berharga dari seorang yang sudah menarik sesuatu yang mereka ambil dariku, _an eye for an eye_," jelasnya dengan nada ketus, "Lagipula kudengar orang-orangmu juga tertarik banyak soal masalah ini. Jadi apa peduliku?"

Bukan alasan yang sepenuhnya masuk akal, tapi biarlah, Antonio memang tak perlu ikut campur terlalu banyak dengan motif sebenarnya dari _Italian _satu itu, "Begitu ya..." yah, sebab tugasnya kan hanya membantu seorang Lovino saja tanpa mempertanyakan apa maksud sesungguhnya di balik semua ini, "Memang kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Berhubung aku sudah siap, berbeda dengan seorang brengsek sepertimu," katanya, dengan aksen _Spanish-Italian_ yang kental, dengan sebuah seringai licik, "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi."

Pintu pun ditutup, meninggalkan sang _Spaniard_ yang tersenyum mistis.

* * *

><p><em>Padahal katakan saja kalau kau ingin hidup panjang dengan merebut mata air itu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kalau boleh kukatakan, ini benar-benar rencana yang terlalu nekat."<p>

Lovino mendesah. Apakah Carriedo brengsek satu ini tak bisa diam biar sesaat saja? Untuk apa pula melemparkan komentar tak penting semacam ini ketika si bajak laut brengsek itu sudah tahu bahwa tempat tujuan mereka berada di depan matanya? Ya Tuhan…

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja kau, brengsek." Lovino mulai mengeluarkan desisan kesalnya, "Seharusnya jangan kau terima tawaranku kalau merasa ini jalan nekat dan kau yang teramat bodoh ini tak mau melakukannya."

_Spaniard_ satu itu tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan mendekat kepada sang _Italian_ yang masih kesal tersebut, "Jangan begitu. Aku kan sudah sengaja datang dan menawarkan bantuan dengan tulus karena kau cinta pertamaku, Lovi." meraih punggung tangan sang _Italian_, lalu mengecupnya, "Semua yang ada saat ini dariku hanya untukmu dan misi kecilmu ini. Tugasku hanyalah menemanimu. Jadi jangan khawatir ya, _mi tomate_." **[3]**

Sang _Italian_ itu mendecak. Sepertinya _Spaniard_ satu ini gemar membuatnya kesal, "Siapa yang khawatir, goblok. Lagipula panggilan menjijikkan macam apa itu…" katanya, "Dan jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Aku kesal mengingatnya."

Sakit memang ketika mendengarnya, tapi Antonio hanya melontarkan tawa kecilnya. Mantan kekasihnya ini masih manis seperti dulu, dengan sifat kasarnya seperti biasa. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai, ketika sang pemuda Spanyol itu mengingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka dalam sebuah perang antar bajak laut, sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yah, kau bisa tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya sang _Italian_ memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan sang _Spaniard_ setelah hubungan mereka berjalan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dan setelah itu pun mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi hingga dua bulan yang lalu, ketika Kapten Carriedo mendapatkan surat dari _Italian_ itu dan memutuskan untuk menghajar si Kapten Alis Tebal yang sudah menghancurkan dermaganya dan... Untuk mengambil _Fountain of Youth_ yang berada di tangan sang _Briton_.

Ah, namanya juga bajak laut. Mereka tak hanya ingin sekedar bertarung untuk membalas dendam, tapi juga untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kekayaan dan hal lainnya...

Dalam kasus _Italian_ bernama Lovino Vargas satu ini, ia ingin hidup abadi dari mata air legendaris itu.

"Dan... Bagaimana pun juga," sang _Spaniard_ kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Kuperkirakan sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebaiknya kau segera siapkan anak-anakmu untuk serbuan dadakan." lalu menunjuk ke arah timur lautnya, "Kalau kau lihat, ada di arah jam sepuluh."

Sang _Italian_ mengambil teropongnya, mengarahkannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang _Spaniard_. Ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Antonio dengan pandangan bingung, "Ah, aku tak melihatnya. Yang kulihat hanya sebuah pulau batu menyedihkan." ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, "Jadi maksudmu, kita akan pergi ke pulau batu itu?"

"Di sebelah sana ada pintu masuk ke dalam sesungguhnya dari pulau itu." tutur Antonio, yang kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada tepian kapal laut itu, "Jalan depan yang kumaksud tadi adalah pintu masuk utama ke gua itu. Dan kalau kau memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan tersembunyi, kau bisa masuk melalui sungai kecil di barat daya dari pulau itu. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih?"

Lovino terdiam, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berada sembari membawa _Spaniard_ itu ke arah tempat yang menyimpan sekoci dalam kapal itu, "Kita lakukan dengan caraku : pergi sendiri terlebih dahulu." tuturnya, "Sekarang ambil satu sekoci, dan kita mendayung sampai sana. Aku ingin tahu seketat apa penjagaan mereka dan juga membuktikan kebenaran dari air mancur itu." ia kemudian mendesis, "Aku tak mau jauh-jauh datang kemari dan menyerang pasukan Alis Ulat Bulu itu jika yang kudapatkan hanya air mancur biasa."

_'Rupanya anak ini hati-hati juga... Yah, biar pun tidak efektif sekali sih rencananya.'_ pikiran Antonio berkata, tapi perkara itu ia simpan saja di hatinya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita pergi berdua saja dan tinggalkan anak-anakmu disini kan?"

Kembali, Lovino mendecak kesal, "Untuk apa kau mengulangi perintahku, idiot?" ia pun berusaha menurunkan sekoci itu, meringis karena beban yang berada diluar kapasitasnya. Tawa kecil kembali terlontar untuk kesekian kalinya akan gerak-gerik serta perilaku sang bajak laut yang terkenal dari tanah Sisilia yang anehnya terkesan lugu dan imut di matanya. Antonio pun menyinggungkan senyum mengejeknya kepada satu-satunya orang yang dapat melembutkan hatinya, membantu Lovino untuk menurunkan sekocinya.

"Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan, katakan saja, jangan segan-segan."

Merasa malu, Lovino segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan seorang yang _pernah_ ia sukai. Ah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang Lovino Vargas tak akan pernah mau memberikan sapaan terima kasih bagi siapa saja, tak terkecuali bagi sang _Spaniard_ sendiri. Jadi di mata seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, perlakuan Vargas satu ini tidaklah aneh.

Sesuai permintaan Lovino, akhirnya mereka berdua pun mendayung secara perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui oleh pihak Arthur Kirkland, atau bisa-bisa, yang mereka temukan adalah petaka. Dengan hati-hati, mereka tambatkan sekoci mereka di salah satu pesisir landai di pulau batu itu, dan Antonio pun sudah bersiap dengan petanya, membuka kertas berwarna kecoklatan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kalau peta ini benar, seharusnya sungai ini mengarah ke dalam perut pulau ini, dimana _Fountain of Youth_ itu tersimpan." Sembari menunjuk pada sungai kecil yang ia maksud, "Syukurlah kubawa juga peta pulau ini."

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan itu, bodoh." Umpat sang _Italian_, seraya memasuki sungai yang ternyata hanya sedangkal lututnya. Ia menerawang sesaat ke dalam sungai yang akhirnya menjurus pada sebuah gua, "Tapi sepertinya semakin ke dalam, kita sudah tak akan bisa menapak dengan kaki lagi... hei brengsek, apa kita bisa menarik sekoci itu ke dalam sini?"

"Seharusnya bisa. Aliran sungai ini terhubung dengan laut." Tutur sang _Spaniard_ dengan nada cukup datar, lalu memastikan kebenaran dari kata-kata sang _Italian_ yang memang benar, bahwa kedalaman sungai itu akan semakin dalam jika diikuti semakin panjang, "Kalau begitu, kita tarik saja sekocinya kemari."

Dan demikianlah, ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa sekoci itu pada aliran sungai kecil yang kian menjadi agak deras, mereka pun mendayung terus pada sungai yang akhirnya berhasil memasuki gua yang gelap dan lembab ini. Kegelapan yang menyelubungi mereka pun, memaksa sang _Italian_ merobek sebagian dari bajunya lalu melilitkannya pada sebatang kayu yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, untuk menyalakan api sebagai penerangan.

Gua yang awalnya terlihat sangat gelap itu, mendadak memunculkan sepercik cahaya dari dalamnya. Misterius memang, sehingga semakin memacu rasa penasaran sang _Italian_ yang membuatnya mendayung semakin cepat untuk mencapai perut gua ini. Seperti yang sudah diantisipasi, mereka pun ditujukan dengan sebuah pemandangan pada perut gua yang sangat indah dan... spektakuler.

Sebuah air terjun pada bukit batu yang curam dan menjulang tinggi. Di sekelilingnya tumbuh berbagai pohon dan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran. Secercah sinar muncul dari salah satu sudut gua, membiarkan sinar matahari menerangi inti dari pulau batu tersebut. Air terjun yang tak begitu besar, namun mengalir dengan derasnya, memenuhi air di sekitarnya, menciptakan danau kecil di sekelilingnya, sementara masih menyisakan daratan kering yang cukup untuk menambatkan kapal kecil di pinggiran-pinggirannya.

Inilah _Fountain of Youth_.

Kedua orang ini pun turun dari sekoci mereka, menambatkan perahu kecil itu pada salah satu sudut bebatuan yang berada di tepian dari perut gua tersebut. Setelah itu pun, Lovino segera mendekati ke air terjun yang demikian derasnya, hendak mencecap air yang dipercaya dapat mengembalikan kemudaan dan memperpanjang umur itu.

Sebuah kemilau kecil berwarna keemasan itu tertangkap melalui ekor mata sang _Spaniard_, membuatnya menjadi tertarik dan akhirnya melewatkan pandangannya dari sang _Italian_, "Hei Lovi~! Kau benar-benar harus melihat ini dan..."

Tapi apa yang dia temukan? Sosok lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah tak ada lagi, baik di sampingnya, atau pun di sekelilingnya.

Ia hilang, hilang begitu saja.

"Lovino...?"

* * *

><p><em>Aku disini, hidup dengan darah sekeras besi dan sedingin es.<em>

* * *

><p>Dimanakah ia?<p>

Rasanya tadi ia baru saja bersama dengan _Spaniard_ goblok satu itu tengah duduk pada salah satu tepian air terjun ini dan ketika ia mendekati air terjun itu... Oh ya. Ia ingat sekarang.

Ada bayangannya yang menariknya ke dalam... Ini.

Katakanlah ia bodoh, tapi kenyataannya adalah ia benar-benar ditarik masuk ke dalam sini, entah dimana, pada sebuah gua penuh stalaktit dan stalagnit yang agak gelap, remang-remang, serta lembap. Ketika ia menoleh lagi ke belakang, yang ia lihat adalah pilar air terjun yang teramat deras... Ah, ini sudah cukup membuktikan keberadaannya yang tengah di dalam air terjun itu, walau masih menjadi misteri juga mengapa bajunya tidak basah. Namun bahkan orang bodoh pun akan tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara keluar dari tempat aneh ini adalah melalui tempat ia masuk ke dalam sini pada awalnya, maka demikianlah, ia menghampiri lagi pilar air yang akan membawanya ke luar, untuk menemui lagi si Antonio bodoh yang mungkin sedang termanggu-manggu di luar.

Atau setidaknya, itulah maksudnya, andaikan jika tak ada seseorang menarik tangannya dengan senyuman memikat itu.

Lovino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah si penarik, menjumpai sepasang _iris wooden brown_ yang berkilat cerah, wajah yang polos dan sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tatanan rambut yang hampir mirip dan juga keberadaan untaian rambut yang melingkar pada rambutnya juga semakin menambah kemiripan, andaikan rambut melingkar itu bertempat di tengah-tengah bagian depan kepala seperti miliknya. Lelaki bermarga Vargas itu tak bisa lebih dari terkejut lagi, menjumpai lelaki yang teramat mirip dengannya, kini beranjak semakin dekat padanya.

Suara yang bergetar akhirnya lepas juga dari mulut Lovino Vargas, bertanya "Siapa... Kau?" kepada wujud misterius tersebut, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan senyum tipis penuh makna.

"Salam kenal, Ve~ Namaku Veneziano."

* * *

><p><em>Wajah merah merona, melalui aliran darah yang mengalir konstan di wajah ranum itu.<em>

_Namanya Veneziano._

* * *

><p>"Lovino!"<p>

_Spaniard_ itu terus berteriak memanggil nama sang pemuda Itali yang mendadak hilang ke balik air terjun itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir bercampur amarah, sebuah raut yang tak biasa dijumpai di wajah seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Hei, ia tahu pasti bahwa baru saja _Italian_ satu itu berada di dekatnya! Asumsinya adalah bahwa sang _Italian_ berada di balik air terjun yang disebut-sebut sebagai _'Fountain'_ ini, tapi... rasanya tak mungkin bisa memasuki ke balik air terjun itu, melihat dari derasnya air yang jatuh dan tak ada pijakan terlihat di balik air terjun itu... rasanya mustahil. Ya, mustahil.

"Hei Lovi, kau dengar aku atau tidak?"

Sekali lagi, tak ada respon.

"Sialan..." umpatnya, sembari ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok orang yang paling tak diharapkannya untuk datang... Oh sial, si Ulat Bulu itu sudah tahu ia menyusup, dan celakanya, ia datang lebih cepat daripada yang bisa diperkirakan oleh sang _Spaniard_. Lebih naasnya lagi, si Ulat Bulu itu datang dengan anak buah tercintanya, yang sebenarnya jauh lebih gawat daripada si Ulat Bulu itu sendiri.

_Dios mio_... ia hanya berharap kini Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. **[4]**

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia harus tetap bergerak. Ia hanya berharap bahwa si Ulat Bulu itu tidak benar-benar menyadari keberadaan sang _Spaniard._ Mau diletakkan dimana harga dirinya jika ia diketemukan oleh sang _Englishman_ sok _gentleman_ satu itu? Ia juga tak mau ditertawakan oleh sang musuh bebuyutannya... toh ini bukan saatnya ia untuk menyulut pertengkaran. Tugasnya kali ini hanyalah untuk membantu Lovino Vargas, mantan kekasihnya satu itu. Ia pun bersembunyi di salah satu batu besar, menghindari kapal penjaga yang kian lama kian mendekat. Kapal itu berhenti sesaat, sepertinya hendak menurunkan penumpang. Namun tak lama kemudian, kapal penjaga itu akhirnya berputar haluan,

Tawa yang membahana terdengar dari salah satu ujung tebing yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia segera memalingkan pandangannya ke asal suara tawa yang sangat ia kenal dan... tentu, sangat ia benci.

"Hah! Coba lihat siapa yang kutemukan disini."

Rupanya Dewi Fortuna tidak menyukainya hari ini.

"Makhluk menyedihkan, tikus yang datang dari tanah Spanyol sepertimu. Berani-beraninya kau menapakkan kaki ke tempat jajahanku."

Sosok yang amat ia benci dan sangat tak ia harapkan datang di saat-saat seperti ini tersenyum kejam pada Antonio. Lelaki dari Spanyol itu mendesah kecil, pasrah, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ah, merepotkan." lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan memegang gagang kapaknya di tangan satu lagi, "Menyusahkan saja."

* * *

><p><em>Lelaki berhati es, yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain.<em>

_Namanya Lovino Vargas._

* * *

><p>Lelaki bernama Veneziano itu membawa masuk sang Bajak Laut Sisilia semakin dalam ke gua di balik air terjun tersebut. Jubah hitam milik lelaki bernama Veneziano itu berkibar, seiring dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya. Tak mempedulikan gerutuan dari Lovino, yang sedari tadi memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari si lelaki misterius yang tetap tersenyum itu, tapi apa daya, pegangan dari lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya misionaris itu mempunyai pegangan yang teramat kuat.<p>

"Hei, bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Lovino berseru, kesulitan mengikuti gerak sang―diduga―misionaris yang kian lama kian cepat. Membawanya ke dalam gua yang nampaknya tak berujung itu, "Mau kau bawa kemana aku? Hei, kau dengar tidak!"

Tawa kecil dari sang―apa yang nampaknya seperti―misionaris tersebut sebelum ia menjawab "Aku mau membawamu ke rumahku, Ve~ sudah lama aku tak kedatangan tamu, aku jadi bahagia." kemudian ia singgungkan kembali senyum manis itu, "Ayolah, ikut denganku. Aku akan membuatkanmu _Pasta_ yang amat enak dengan tomat yang banyaaaaak sekali, Ve~!"

Tergiur dengan kata "tomat" yang diucapkan oleh orang-asing-yang-tak-disangka-mirip-sekali-dengan-dirinya ini, mau tak mau, Lovino harus mengaku bahwa ia benar-benar kelaparan. Pula, perutnya yang sudah berteriak itu telah menjadi fakta yang tak perlu dipungkiri lagi. Toh ia yakin, masakan yang dibuat oleh lelaki misterius ini pasti jauh lebih enak ketimbang makanan yang dibuat awak kapalnya yang teramat payah dan brengsek.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang ini pun tiba pada sebuah pondok kecil. Sebuah pondok yang nyaman nan rapi, sementara beberapa jenis tanaman dengan anehnya bisa tumbuh dari tempat ini, walau tak banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Sebuah tempat yang teramat sejuk, dengan tepat di sebelah pondok kecil itu, adalah sebuah sungai kecil yang dalamnya hanya selutut.

Tak perlulah ia bertanya, sebab Lovino sendiri pun sudah tahu bahwa seseorang yang mengaku bernama Veneziano ini tinggal sendiri di tempat yang teramat aneh ini. Sungguh, ia masih cukup tak percaya bahwa ia ada di dalam _Fountain of Youth_... dan kenapa akhirnya ia mau menuruti permintaan sang pemuda misterius ini?

Oke, Lovino harus mengaku bahwa orang yang sangat mirip dengannya ini sungguhlah... memikat.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, Ve~ aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang sangat enak!" meninggalkan tamunya duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang telah ia siapkan, lalu ia sendiri pergi ke dapur, untuk membuatkan makanan agar dapat melayani tamu yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia sangka akan datang.

Sungguh, semuanya ini terkesan aneh bagi seorang Lovino Vargas. Coba saja pikirkan, mana ada seorang aneh yang mau membawamu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sebelum mengenalmu dan bercakap-cakap mengenai apa maksud sang 'pemilik rumah' mengundang makan... oke, memang tak ada yang salah dalam mengundang makan ke rumah seseorang. Tapi pasti ada yang salah apabila itu berarti kau berada di sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah gua _dalam_ gua, dimana tak ada apa pun di sekitar rumah itu kecuali sebuah taman kecil dengan rumput berwarna aneh, sungai yang mengairi mata air yang segar ( yang ini memang tidaklah aneh ) dan juga sebuah pohon dengan buah mencurigakan.

Belum lagi sang pemilik semuanya, yang jauh lebih mencurigakan dari semuanya.

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Veneziano itu memang memiliki rupa yang antik, dengan aroma tubuh yang amat unik dan memikat, seperti perpaduan lavender dan melati yang menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya. Senyuman yang sangat sederhana namun memberikan kehangatan, sosok yang memikat dan entah mengapa sepertinya menebar sesuatu yang berbeda...

Oh, mau tak mau, ia harus merasa tertarik juga pada sosok ini.

"Dan ini makanan untukmu, Ve~" dengan gaya berbicaranya yang khas dan mirip seperti bersenandung, Veneziano berucap, "_Buon Appetito_~" **[5]**

Lovino Vargas sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya lagi. Ia mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, merasa sedikit tegang dan menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mencium atau melakukan tindakan-tindakan intim lainnya karena lelaki di depannya ini... seperti menebar _pheromone_ yang kuat untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, dalam artian yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencari tahu kebenaran tentang lelaki misterius dengan pakaian bak misionaris ini. Tebakan sementaranya bahwa, "...kau seorang misionaris?" rupanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Seperti katamu, ya, aku memang seorang misionaris, Ve~"

"Bohong." Ucapnya dengan ketus, dingin dan _to the point_, "Untuk apa seorang misionaris berada di gua tertutup yang dalam seperti ini? Seharusnya mereka melakukan pelayanan ke daerah pelosok untuk mengenalkan Tuhan-nya mereka, bukannya berada disini..." _'Apalagi dengan gerak-gerik yang menggoda semacam ini.'_

"A... Iya, dan se-sewaktu aku hendak pergi ke tempat tujuanku, kapalku karam tak jauh dari sini dan..."

"Itu masih tak menjelaskan apa-apa, _Veneziano_."

Lovino Vargas mulai menyantap makanan yang disuguhkan oleh sang misionaris-yang-sebenarnya-masih-tak-bisa-ia-percayai ini. Entah beracun atau tidak, ia sudah tak peduli lagi, yang penting bisa melakukan sesuatu dari tampang menggoda yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok bernama Veneziano di depannya ini.

Suasana tempat itu pun menjadi sangat diam, dan hanya suara air yang mengalir dengan derasnya yang mampu terdengar agak samar. Tetap saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak dapat memecahkan keheningan yang dingin dan membuat sang―mengakunya sebagai―misionaris itu merasa sangat tak enak.

"Yah, kau benar, aku masih tak menjelaskan apa-apa." Veneziano mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali, dengan nada yang sangat halus dan sedikit ragu, "Tapi perihal aku seorang misionaris dan kapal karam itu tidaklah bohong, Ve..."

Lovino masih tidak merespon. Dalam pandangannya, seorang yang berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar dan penuh keraguan seperti lawan bicaranya ini adalah seorang pembohong―apabila ia memang berbohong―yang lemah dan buruk. Memang sudah menjadi sifat Lovino untuk tidak mudah mempercayai siapa saja, dan melihat dari sifat lemah seorang yang di depannya ini, sudah pasti kali ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan emas bagi Lovino Vargas untuk mendapatkan kepemilikan penuh dari _Fountain of Youth _yang tengah ia masuki, atau bisa saja ia mendapatkan lebih dari ini.

Tapi masalahnya, hal itu sulit sekali dilakukan karena lelaki di depannya ini... _terlalu memikat_.

"Dan apalagi..." bisiknya, "Aku ini manusia yang dikutuk."

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian Lovino dari makanannya, menatap keseluruhan dari sosok misterius nan memikat di depannya ini. Dikutuk? Yang benar saja? Rasanya itu alasan terbodoh yang ia dengar!

Tapi gaya dari lelaki misterius ini yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa pun lagi.

"Aku dikutuk, untuk menjaga tempat ini..." sang mantan misionaris di depannya meraih kerah bajunya, menarik "Agar tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan harta sesungguhnya dari tempat ini dan..." membuka kancing baju dari sang _Italian _yang kini masih tak henti-hentinya terkejut, "...agar mereka semua jatuh cinta padaku."

Oh, persetan dengan kutukan sialan satu ini.

* * *

><p><em>Sosok bajak laut yang selalu menebaskan pedangnya, mencari-cari darah merah ranum.<em>

_Namanya Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

><p>Depan, atas, kiri, lalu kanan.<p>

Seluruh serangan yang ditujukan oleh si Penguasa Tujuh Lautan itu pun terus dilancarkan untuk menjatuhkan musuh bebuyutannya. Dencing pedang melawan kapak besar, beradu menciptakan suasana pertarungan semakin memanas. Antonio segera memutar badannya, menahan serangan yang ditujukan oleh 'peliharaan' kesayangan Arthur Kirkland, si sialan Alfred F. Jones itu. Dengan lincah ia melompat, menebas, lalu menangkis. Jujur, baginya yang memang ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat pun sulit jika ia harus dipaksa menghadapi dua lawan satu.

_'Arah jam 8, datang, hendak menyerang lengan kiri.'_ dan dengan intuisinya satu itu, Antonio melancarkan _counter-attack_ yang ternyata cukup efektif mendorong Jones mundur agak jauh, _'Lalu arah jam 1, si Ulat Bulu dengan senjata api.'_ segera, ia pun membuang senjata api yang diarahkan untuknya oleh Arthur Kirkland dengan melemparkan kapak yang tengah ia pegang. Perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan, karena kapak besar itu berhasil melukai tangan kiri sang Perompak dari Inggris dan membuatnya tak bisa memegang senjata apa pun lagi. 'Satu kosong' batin Antonio pun berucap.

Arthur mengerang kesakitan, namun seulas senyum keji nampak di wajahnya, "Cukup, Alfred. Dia lawanku." sebuah seringai menantang tergambar di wajah Kapten Arthur Kirkland, "Jangan bantu aku lebih dari ini lagi." Dan dengan demikian, mundurlah sang pemuda bermata biru tersebut. Membuat Antonio tak bisa menahan senyumannya karena geli, yang secara tak langsung, mengundang rasa kesal bagi sang _Briton_.

"_Bloody git_. Apa maksudmu tersenyum menjijikkan itu?" memajang raut muka jijik pada lawannya, Arthur berucap sinis.

"Sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk menyuruh peliharaanmu itu mundur, _Artie_?"

Kalimat kecil itu tentu saja mengundang dencingan pedang yang kembali menggema di gua kecil tersebut. Beradu antara satu sama lain. Tatapan dingin dilontarkan pada si lawan, seiring dengan beradunya pedang yang semakin memanas, mengadu antara kecepatan dan tenaga. Sekilas, dua orang bajak laut tersohor ini terlihat imbang antara satu dan yang lainnya, "Dan lihat, betapa aku sangat menginginkan melihatmu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku." andaikata sang _Spaniard_ cukup cepat untuk menangkis serangan yang ditujukan pada bahu kanannya.

"_Hijo de puta_!" umpatnya dalam bahasa ibunya, ketika tusukan yang dimaksudkan melayang ke arah bahunya. Desisan yang keluar dari bibir kasarnya terus melantunkan kata-kata yang tak senonoh, mengumpat pada sang bajak laut asal Kerajaan Inggris itu, "Sialan kau!" lanjut, melemparkan beberapa pisau lempar pada sang _Briton_, yang jelas, dapat dielakkan dengan mudah mengingat kondisi si penyerang yang sedang terluka man membuat tenaga serta akurasi yang ia lontarkan menjadi tak maksimal.

"Hmph. Lihat sekarang siapa yang meronta." menjambak pada rambut cokelat milik _Spaniard_ satu itu, kemudian melayangkan sekepal tinju tepat di wajah antik milik Antonio. Darah pun mengucur dari beberapa sudut wajahnya. Kening, memar di pipi, dan tetesan darah pada hidung, "Ini ganjarannya karena sudah berani-beraninya memasuki _tempatku_ yang agung ini, _bloody bastard_." mengangkat dagu sang _Spaniard_, dengan ekspresi bosan, lalu berbicara dengan suara lirih, "Terlebih juga karena kau sudah menghina Alfred-_ku_."

Tak perlu lah bagi dirinya untuk menjawab kata-kata sang _Englishman_, sebab dirasa tak penting menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk adu mulut dengan bajak laut sialan satu ini. Ia pun meludah, tepat di sepatu boots milik sang _Briton_ yang kini nampak marah itu... Ah ya, tentu saja siapa pun akan marah jika kau meludahi seseorang. Tapi di mata sang _Spaniard_, pantaslah si _Briton_ satu ini untuk diludahi. Selanjutnya, seperti dugaan Antonio, 'peliharaan' kesayangan sang Arthur Kirkland pun menghajarnya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa ibumu tak pernah mengajarkan kau tata krama!"

_Spaniard_ itu hanya tersenyum getir, "Setidaknya ibuku tidak pernah mengajariku untuk membunuh tanpa maksud."

Sang _Englishman_ mendadak terkesiap. Seakan merasakan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Pandangannya liar, ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sumber keresahannya. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah jalan setapak yang dilalui oleh Lovino, mengarah pada mata air itu. Sang kapten bajak laut dari Inggris itu pun segera berlari menuju jalan setapak itu, meninggalkan anak kesayangannya sendiri yang sepertinya masih ingin bersenang-senang menyiksa salah satu musuh terbesar Arthur Kirkland. Lelaki Inggris itu akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam _Fountain of Youth_ tersebut.

Yakin bahwa sang _Englishman_ itu tak akan keluar lagi untuk sementara, Alfred pun memajang senyum sadisnya pada Antonio. Dengan menjambak rambut hitam kecokelatan miliknya, Alfred mendekatkan wajah Antonio pada wajahnya, lalu berkata dengan nada lirih :

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum ia kembali."

Terkejut, ia tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Apakah telinganya salah dengar?

"Kau kemari bukan karena maumu, tapi karena temanmu yang di dalam sana kan?" kali ini, anak muda itu tersenyum lembut pada sang _Spaniard_, "Cepat sana. Dia tak akan lama berada di dalam."

"Tapi kau..."

"Sudah, pergi saja." Sang _American_ memotong kata-kata Antonio, "Aku masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan si Ulat Bulu itu."

Dengan itulah, Alfred F. Jones pun memasuki _Fountain of Youth,_ meninggalkan seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo terdiam tak mengerti..

– ・–

Pemuda dengan pakaian misionaris itu pun menarik tangan sang bajak laut dari Sisilia satu itu, membawanya kepada sebuah pohon dengan buah... Emm, bukan buah apel, namun mirip seperti apel. Nampaknya pun seperti pohon apel biasa, tapi entah di lubuk hati sebelah mana, seorang Lovino Vargas juga bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang terasa berbeda pada pohon itu. Veneziano menggapai salah satu buah itu, memetiknya, lalu mempertunjukkannya pada sang _Italian_.

"Ini, minumlah." Memberikan secangkir air pada sebuah wadah terbuat dari kayu yang hanya seukuran telapak tangannya, berisi dengan air dari _Fountain of Youth_ ini, "Jika kau meminumnya, nanti kau bisa hidup lebih lama. Walau bukan berarti kau bisa hidup selamanya, Ve~"

Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama penantian, ia bisa mencecapnya. Air yang segar dan terasa seperti air biasa ini,

Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa sepertinya ia tidaklah lagi peduli pada mata air itu?

"Ve~ Lovino, apa kau tahu," ujarnya, masih memegangi buah―apa yang nampaknya seperti namun sesungguhnya bukan―apel itu, "Bahwa mata air ini dapat memberikanmu umur panjang karena pohon dan buah ini?"

Lovino menatap bingung. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, rasanya tak ada yang spesial dari buah merah itu. Sekilas terlihat seperti pohon dengan buah seperti biasa saja, "Tak masuk akal sekali. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena inilah Pohon Kehidupan. _Tree of Life_." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum manis, "Pohon Kehidupan yang dituturkan dalam kitab suci Tuhan, Ve~"

Jujur, seorang Lovino Vargas tak pernah sekali pun dalam seumur hidupnya pernah membuka yang namanya kitab suci... oh tidak, tidak. Ia bukan atheis... atau setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan. Benar, ia percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada, tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia mempercayai agama yang ada di dunia ini. Anggapannya bahwa ketika sebuah "agama" diciptakan oleh manusia, maka yang diprioritaskan itu tentu sajalah para orang-orang yang "menciptakan" agama itu, dan perlahan, melupakan esens dari agama yang seharusnya memuji dan memuliakan Tuhan. Toh bagaimana pun, agama lah yang membuat banyak orang terjebak dalam peperangan tak berguna.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang berakhir menjadi perompak.

"Be... begitu?" ia mengambil buah itu, hendak memakannya karena tergiur oleh 'kebenaran' dari buah yang memang nampak lezat itu... atau setidaknya itulah yang akan dilakukannya apabila Veneziano satu itu tidak mencegahnya.

"Hei, tidak boleh, Ve!" ia merebut buah itu, sedikit menyentak, "Aku memperbolehkanmu untuk meminum air itu, tapi kalau kau memakan buah dari pohon ini, berarti kau melanggar hukum Tuhan!"

Kesal, ia pun kembali membalas sentakan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang sangatlah mirip dengannya ini, "Lalu apa peduliku, hah? Biarkan saja aku memakannya, toh itu hukummu dan Tuhan-_mu_," ia berusaha merebut kembali buah yang sangat ranum itu, namun terlambat, sebab buah itu sudah dilempar oleh Veneziano ke arah yang tak terjamah lagi. Ujung-ujungnya, menyebabkan seorang Lovino Vargas mendecak kesal, "Che, lagipula bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu kalau itu memang Pohon Kehidupan?"

_Well_, sebenarnya, Lovino memang tergiur dengan 'hidup abadi' itu.

"Ve~ Lovino. Seorang misionaris yang bekerja demi Tuhan tidak boleh berbohong loh," ucapnya, lalu kini berjalan mendekati tubuh sang perompak yang nampaknya sepantaran dengan dirinya itu, "Kami, para misionaris, adalah penyebar kabar gembira. Menyebarkan bagaimana Tuhan itu mencintai sesama manusianya..."

Dan bibir yang lembut, yang selalu menuturkan kata-kata halus nan suci, bertautan dengan bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan kotor. Bertemu satu sama lain, bertautan untuk saling menginginkan yang satu dan yang lainnya. Menikmati betapa 'berbedanya' rasa dari antara pertemuan dua bibir dari dua orang yang benar-benar memiliki pandangan kehidupan dan kejadian kehidupan macam apa yang mereka jalani, "...dan tentu saja," lirih, Veneziano kembali berkata, melanjutkan ceramah kecilnya, "Mengajarkan bagaimana menyebarkan cinta di sesama manusia..."

"Dasar misionaris kotor." Di sela-sela desahan, mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata tak sepantasnya itu, "Persetan denganmu atau Tuhan-mu itu." Terus mengecup, bermain-main dengan bibir perawan milik seorang mantan misionaris itu. Mengeksplorasi setiap sisi dan sudut yang dapat diraih dari sang manusia terkutuk di depannya... oh ya, jika memang ini karena kutukan itu ia akan menebar suatu rasa "asmara," maka sudahlah, karena mungkin saja ini kutukan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Lovino rasakan...

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa seseorang sudah mendatangi mereka.

"Veneziano, Veneziano." Dengan irama yang mengandung sindiran, sesosok lelaki dengan _eye-patch_ serta jubah yang sudah sedikit kotor, "Apa kau lupa bahwa tugasmu adalah untuk membunuh siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam sini?"

Yang dipanggil segera mendorong mundur perompak dari Sisilia yang ia cium tadi. Veneziano bergetar menghadapi seseorang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya. Matanya menatap dengan dendam, tapi sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berdaya bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan seujung jarinya, sebab ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah bisa berdiri tegak menghadapi lelaki yang telah mengutuknya disini.

Lovino menggeram, menatap pada lelaki yang masih tersenyum menjijikkan di depannya. Ia tahu, jika tanpa Antonio, kesempatannya untuk mati disini lebih dari 50%, jadi sebisa mungkin, ia harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin ( walau sekujur badan mati-matian menahan gemetar ketakutan ) bahwa ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Geraman yang dikeluarkan oleh Lovino cukup untuk membuat sang _Briton _menjatuhkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya.

"Dan halo, siapa yang kutemukan disini!" nada bahagia keluar dari mulut Arthur, diiringi dengan seringai kejam, "Seorang peliharaan nakal yang dibawa oleh Antonio itu..." berjalan beberapa langkah, mendekati sosok Lovino yang masih diam pada tempatnya, menunggu momentum yang tepat, "Hei nak, beritahu aku, apa saja yang sudah kau tahu tentang tempat ini kalau begitu?"

Segera sebelum Lovino sempat memberikan balasan, Veneziano sudah melengking, meneriakkan sesuatu kepada Arthur berupa, "Tidak, Ve! Tolong jangan lukai dia! Ia tak terlibat sama sekali dengan apa pun!" dan tentu saja, dibalas seorang Arthur dengan tatapan garang, yang kini, tepat di keningnya telah bersarang sebuah peluru panas. Hasil tembakan yang membuat sang misionaris terkutuk itu kini jatuh di tanah yang kasar dan berbatu di bawah kakinya.

"Diam, Veneziano. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berkata sepatah kata pun kan?" lalu kembali menatap pada Lovino, seolah apa yang dilakukannya barusan bukanlah suatu perkara penting, "Melihat dari reaksimu yang kebingungan, sepertinya kau butuh sedikit penjelasan, hmm?" sang _Englishman_ tertawa membahana, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberitahumu siapa dirinya." Dengan cekatan, tangan-tangan yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan hitam milik Arthur Kirkland menjambak rambut mantan misionaris yang kini mengerang kesakitan itu... Tunggu, Veneziano masih hidup setelah ditembak demikian?

Benar, ia masih hidup, dimana setelahnya ia segera dihantam dengan berbagai serangan membabi-buta, tanpa ada peduli akan belas kasih. Arthur, dengan terus dan tanpa henti, melancarkan berbagai siksaan dari menembakkan senapannya ke berbagai arah organ-organ vitalnya seperti paru-paru, jantung, bahkan hingga kepala. Tapi semuanya itu tidaklah bisa membunuhnya... Ah, rupanya benar bahwa manusia menyedihkan di depannya itu dikutuk.

Lovino diam tak berdaya. Matanya menatap horror penuh dengan ngeri melihat Arthur mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, meraih pada mata cokelat nan indah itu, mencungkilnya hingga mata itu menggelinding ke arah Lovino. Dengan demikian, ia segera memuntahkan semua isi perutnya... Sialan sekali orang satu ini!

"Lihat, ia manusia yang dikutuk kan?" masih tetap mencungkil beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mematahkan banyak bagian dari keindahan badan yang awalnya demikian mulus tak terluka, "Kau coba bunuh dia berkali-kali pun, ia juga tak akan bisa mati!" menjatuhkan tubuh yang telah lemah, tak berdaya itu dalam sebuah hentakan keras.

Arthur menyeringai lebar, bagai orang kerasukan, "Karena sekarang kau sudah tahu," mengeluarkan pedangnya yang belum berlumuran darah sama sekali, "Kini saatnya sedikit penyiksaan untukmu..."

Lelaki itu datang secepat angin di depan Lovino, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, segera mengiriskan berbagai sabetan-sabetan ringan hingga akhirnya sebuah tusukan tepat di dada kirinya. Tubuh yang dengan segera nampak tak berdaya itu akhirnya Lalu melemparnya ke arah sungai itu, membiarkan tubuh dari sang perompak Sisilia tersebut mengambang mengikuti aliran sungai.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa pun selain daripada kematian…?" tersenyum puas menatap pada tubuh yang kini mengambang jauh, menuju luar dari gua tersebut. Membiarkan tubuh itu tetap terseret hingga akhirnya nanti tiba di laut. Sebagai gantinya, kini Arthur Kirkland pun menatap pada sang mantan misionaris yang sekarang gemetar tak karuan.

"Dan... saatnya sedikit ganjaran untukmu, Veneziano."

– ・–

Tapi yang tidak diketahui oleh sang _Englishman_ itu adalah bahwa sebenarnya, seorang Lovino Vargas masih hidup dan kini berada di atas sebuah sekoci yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan. Sekoci yang ditumpangi oleh sosok _Spaniard_ yang pergi bersamanya tadi, kini tengah membasuh luka-lukanya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu parah. Tatapan bosan yang terpancar dari mata sang _Spaniard_, yang kini terlihat lega melihat mantan kekasihnya itu telah siuman.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya."

_Spaniard_ satu itu pun menyalakan korek apinya, menyulut rokoknya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, tanpa ekspresi yang begitu bermakna, pandangan mata yang ditujukan melalui mata hijau lumut itu berkilat lemah. Kosong, menatap lautan, tanpa maksud apa pun.

Lovino Vargas menatap sosok yang diduga telah menolongnya itu dengan tatapan aneh dan heran. Bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia berada dalam pikirnya sendiri, sembari menatap laut yang luas, "Kita dimana?" ia bertanya kepada sang _Spaniard_ yang masih terlihat merokok dengan nikmat. Wajah dan ekspresi dari Antonio sama sekali tak menunjukkan adanya perubahan yang benar-benar signifikan, dan sekali itu, ia hanya melemparkan pandangan bosan kepada Lovino, tanpa maksud tertentu, lalu kembali memandang pada lautan yang luas.

"Kita tidak berada dimana-mana." ucapnya datar, "Aku menemukanmu terapung begitu saja di sungai pulau itu. Sepertinya kau hampir mati karena si Ulat Bulu satu itu, tapi syukurlah kau masih hidup dan... oh, aku kaget lukamu bisa cepat sembuh seperti ini. Padahal ketika kutemukan kau tadi, kau sudah babak belur."

Lovino diam, tak menjawab. Memang benar apa adanya, dan beginilah ia, masih diberkati Tuhan karena ia masih bisa hidup dan bertemu dengan _Spaniard_ bodoh satu ini. Ini semua berkat air pemberian dari Veneziano dan... "Ah, dia juga tak tahu bahwa letak jantungku berbeda dari manusia normal," dengan seulas senyum getir, ia berkata, "Jantungku bukan di sebelah kiri seperti manusia normal lainnya, tetapi di sisi satunya lagi dan... sejauh ini, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku, bodoh."

"Tapi tetap aku harus memeriksamu, apakah masih ada luka dan..."

"Tidak."

Antonio terkejut, sontak dengan sebuah tamparan di tangannya. Lovino menatap diam, menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya sungguhlah bisa membuat perompak sadis di depannya... oh sudahlah, jangan bayangkan.

"Maksudku... Cepat, apalagi yang kau tunggu, bodoh." _Italian _yang masih berkata dengan nada bergetar itu segera mencoba mengembalikan komposurnya, menutupi rasa sesal yang mendalam di hatinya agar sang _Spaniard_ tidak dapat melihat ekspresi sesungguhnya yang sebenarnya sedang membendung rasa sedih, "Kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Dengan penuh keraguan, dan setitik air mata, ia mulai mendayung, meninggalkan pulau yang menimbun kisah cinta pendeknya dalam-dalam.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

Suara desahan dan keluh perih dari seseorang mulai terdengar bergema di sekitar gua kecil itu. Raut wajahnya kelelahan, memar di sekujur tubuhnya membuat dirinya menjadi tak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya lagi. Pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa dalam satu bahasa yang... Entahlah, bahasa apa yang ia pakai tak penting, tetapi keyakinannya untuk memohon ampun kepada Yang Maha Kuasa jauh lebih penting.

Ia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Cambuk demi cambuk, hajaran dan pukulan, lalu tendangan diikuti tusukan dari sang _Briton_ perlahan-lahan mulai membuat fisiknya semakin melemah dan mati rasa. Entah dari sudut pikiran sebelah mana, ia bisa merasakan bahwa pintu akhirat sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Hei, Veneziano. Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam tempat ini?" Arthur mendesis, menggunakan kakinya untuk menginjak kepala dari sang mantan misionaris itu dengan harapan dapat meremukkan manusia yang ia kutuk satu itu, "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau harus selalu tunduk pada perintahku. Memang, aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk jatuh cinta, hmm?" ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat pada leher dari mantan misionaris itu. Mengiriskannya perlahan hingga akhirnya putus juga kepalanya dari badan yang berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan semacam itu. Tapi untuk apalah kekhawatiran, sebab sang _Englishman_ itu tahu bahwa manusia yang ia kutuk ini dapat beregenerasi sendiri. Lihat sajakan, kepala yang putus itu mulai kembali ke arah badannya, menyambung dengan perlahan, seolah tak ada apa pun terjadi.

Tapi tidak ada siapa pun, bahkan seorang Arthur Kirkland yang mengutuknya, bahwa proses regenerasi sebenarnya lebih menyakitkan ketimbang terluka.

"Veneziano, kau punya mulutkan? Jawab aku : apa aku pernah menyuruhmu jatuh cinta?"

Veneziano hendak membuka mulutnya yang bergetar. Bukannya ia tak mau menjawab, tetapi ia tak tahu apa gerangan yang hendak ia jawab. Toh apa saja yang ia jawab, pasti akan ada satu pukulan yang ditujukan untuknya. Jadi bukankah akan menjadi sama saja sakitnya?

"Kutanya kau, dan aku minta jawabanmu sekarang juga." sang _Englishman_ mencengkram pipi sang terkutuk, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dingin, seolah tak peduli sama sekali bahwa ia sudah menyiksa seorang anak manusia, "Apakah aku memintamu untuk jatuh cinta..?"

Ah Veneziano yangmalang, bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan lagi setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya yang telah kotor oleh debu dan lumpur.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Apa yang ia kira akan datang tadi? Sebuah pukulan? Tusukan? Atau tembakan? Yang pasti apa pun bentuk penyiksaan yang bisa saja ditujukan untuknya dari bajak laut tak kenal ampun di depannya, tak ada yang tiba, barang di ujung kulitnya sekali pun.

Veneziano membuka matanya tepat ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke tanah dan lihatlah, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok _American_ telah menusukkan sebilah pisau tepat di jantung sang _Briton_. _American_ bernama Alfred F. Jones itu hanya melontarkan senyum lembutnya pada sang mantan misionaris.

"Al..." _Englishman_ itu berkata lirih, penuh sesak memanggil nama sang terkasih, "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Oh, halo Artie." setitik air mata menitik dari sudut mata Alfred, "Aku hanya ingin membebaskan sahabatku."

Dan jatuhlah sang perompak dari Inggris itu. Sang _American_ menatap pada seorang yang ia bunuh dengan tatapan sedih. Merebahkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu perlahan pada tanah yang kasar.

"Al..."

Menoleh ke asal suara, lalu balas menyapa, "Hei Feliciano, syukurlah kau masih ingat aku," memanggil dengan nama asli milik sang manusia yang dikutuk untuk menjaga tempat ini.

Alfred beranjak memeluk sang mantan misionaris yang teramat lemah di depannya. Tapi tak mengapalah, toh si mantan misionaris ini bisa sembuh secepat angin bertiup.

"V-Ve... Alfred..." suaranya kembali bergetar, seiring dengan semakin membanjirnya air mata yang sejak tadi tak berani ia tumpahkan semua, "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, Ve! Kaukantemanku yang sangat kusayang!"

Alfred menyarungkan kembali pisaunya yang tadi tertancap di jantung sang tercintanya, "Kalau begitu berbahagialah, karena berkat pahlawanmu yang sangat keren ini, kau bebas sekarang," dan memasang cengiran khasnya, seperti biasa.

Feliciano, yang kini sudah beregenerasi total, melompat kepada Alfred, "Tentu! Nah, bagaimana jika kini kau tinggal bersamaku?" dengan senyum yang mulai merekah, lelaki bernama asli Feliciano itu berucap, "A-Atau kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini! Kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan bertualang lagi seperti dulu, Ve!"

Namun bukanlah sebuah jawaban berupa kata-kata atau apa pun, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang melingkupi diri seorang Feliciano. Pelukan yang sangat hangat, namun entah mengapa serasa jauh dan sangat kehilangan.

"Maaf Feli, tapi aku tak bisa."

Tersentaklah Feliciano. Tak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana seseorang seperti Alfred F. Jones yang adventure-addict bisa menolak tawarannya? Demi sejuta bajak laut, ia tak bisa mempercayai bahwa sang _American_ tak mau ikut pergi bertualang dengannya!

Tapi mau tak mau, rasanya Feliciano harus mempercayainya.

"Lalu, hendak kemana kau?"

Yang ditanyakan meraih pada sesuatu di pinggang kanannya, "Yah, aku akan terus mengikut Arthur kemana pun ia pergi, seperti yang kujanjikan pada dirinya." mengeluarkan selaras pistol.

Laras pistol itu diarahkan tepat di pelipisnya sendiri. Sinar mata ketulusan yang terpancar dari sang _American_, membuat hati sang manusia yang terjerat kutuk itu terasa diiris-iris.

"TIDAK!"

Dan suara tembakan yang memilukan, terdengar menggema.

Lalu hening yang panjang.

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Footnotes<span>**

_Fountain of Youth_, legendanya ada banyak sekali versinya, tapi yang saya pake adalah yang punya sedikit kaitan dengan sejarah. _Fountain of Youth_ yang dipercaya dapat memberikan kemudaan bagi siapa saja yang meminum airnya. Konon, dulu diduga oleh orang-orang Spanyol berada di dekat sebuah pulau bernama pulau **Bimini**, salah satu distrik paling barat dari Bahamas... dan yah, Bahamas ini adalah tempat dimana para bajak laut merajalela sebelum akhirnya pemerintah _British Empire_ di waktu itu mengusir dan memperbaharui pulau ini pada tahun 1720. Pada setting waktu cerita ini, di saat itu kalau tak salah Inggris mulai merambah ke Bahamas ini.

_Tree of Life_, seperti _Fountain of Youth_, memiliki banyak versi. Salah satu yang paling terkenal adalah dari mitologi _Norse_ tentang Yggdrasil. Tapi yang saya pake disini adalah yang berdasarkan referensi dari kitab suci kristiani ( dan saya harus bilang kisahnya banyak yang menarik walau dengan bahasa-bahasa selangit ) yang mengatakan bahwa di Taman Eden, ada dua pohon. Yang pertama adalah "Pohon tentang Pengetahuan yang Baik dan yang Buruk," dan yang kedua adalah "Pohon Kehidupan." Konon, menurut injilnya, para manusia pertama diusir oleh Tuhan dari Taman Eden karena telah memakan buah dari Pohon Pengetahuan, dan juga, untuk mencegah manusia memakan buah dari Pohon Kehidupan agar manusia tidak hidup selama-lamanya seperti Tuhan.

_Misionaris_, merupakan istilah yang paling umum jika berasosiasi dengan misi-misi berbau kristiani. Biasanya merupakan kumpulan orang-orang yang terpanggil untuk melayani sesamanya ke daerah-daerah pelosok, sehingga pekerjaannya berbasis sosial dan biasanya sebagai media penyebar pendidikan dan agama. Pada masa-masa _Age of Discovery_, para misionaris dari Eropa menyebarkan agama kristiani dan pendidikan dasar ke daerah-daerah jajahannya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**[1] **_Bene _( _Italian_ ) : Semacam kata seru untuk berkata "_Well_..." atau "Oh..." sementara _L'Avana_ itu _Havana_ dalam bahasa Italia.

**[2]** _Mi querido_ ( Spanish ) : _My Dear_.

**[3] **_Mi Tomate _( Spanish ) : _My Tomato._

**[4]** _Dios Mio_ ( Spanish ) : _My God_.

**[5]** _Buon Appetito _( _Italian_ ) : _Bon Appetite_. ( Selamat Makan )

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMANO AND VENEZIANO =)) Akhirnya kelar juga cerita maksa ini yang 7/8-nya saya tulis di hape #WOI jujur, biar pun Italia Duo bukan karakter yang paling saya idolakan, tapi saya suka kesel karena tiap kali ngebaca fanfic yang berhubungan dengan Italy duo yang kebanyakan berkesan "tertindas" sekali. #disinijugatertindasmbak Jadi berhubung saya tipikal anak nekat dan pada akhirnya membuat... ini. Dan seperti yang sudah terlihat, lahirlah semua karakter-karakter yang teramat OOC bin absurd #krik

…bener-bener, saya mengenang masa lalu saya yang bisa mainin game yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini sepanjang hari -_-

_Age of Empires III_. Sebuah game _Real-time Strategy_ favorit saya waktu SD yang teramat asdfghjkl _awesome_-nya, selevel dengan game all-time favorit saya, _Rise of Nations : Thrones and Patriots_ yang berhasil memikat saya pada sejarah semenjak SD ._. Ini game yang menjadi setting dari keseluruhan cerita ini, sebenernya sangat _recommended_ bagi orang-orang yang berminat pada _historical-game_ yang membahas tentang kolonialisme Amerika tanpa grafik serta efek yang mengecewakan =)) ( walaupun endingnya rada-rada fantasi sih #eh )

_Anyways_, makasih ya udah mau baca sampe sini :D


End file.
